


He Only Wants to Get Laid

by crazedcurls



Category: Age of Ultron - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AOU spoilers, AU after AOU, F/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, quicksilver uses his speed in sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazedcurls/pseuds/crazedcurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilah has trouble containing herself around him. Which is strange, I mean, it's not like she was a teenager unable to handle her hormones. But with him around... And it seems he has trouble containing himself too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Only Wants to Get Laid

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Pietro doesn't die (even though he totally didn't what the hell)

 

                I hadn’t heard him come in. Yet the flash of silver and the way my hair lifted as if there was a breeze alerted me to the newest member of the avenger’s presence. Steadying my breathing and attempting to act like a normal human being I risked speaking, “Pietro, how wonderful of you to drop by”. I kept my eyes to my computer screen and inwardly congratulated myself on being so cool. I was cooler than cool. The coolest.

                “I was wondering if you were available to spar? I’ve been asking around and apparently you’re the girl to go to.” I managed to stop myself from gasping from excitement. Cool Lilah, cool. I finished typing out a couple words from my report and then spun around in my chair, making him wait? Yes. Good job.

                I should have been prepared to see his face. I felt my heartbeat just quicken automatically with him being so close to me. I hadn’t ever actually spoken with Pietro, this was the most words we had ever exchanged and I was actually proud of myself for not counting them like a loser. _You were a spy from shield. You have trained with Natasha Romanoff and have been complimented by Steve Rogers for your kick. You can handle a hot Russian guy with blue eyes._ I kept my eyes on his, deeming it the safest way to keep my teenage hormones from acting up. _You are 23. Chill. Be cool._

                “Who’d you hear that from?” It was a safe question, answering him might seem too eager, and the last thing I wanted to seem like was eager. At least his sister wasn’t here, I’ve seen her give me strange looks because whenever she’s around it’s all I can do to just sing Muppet songs in my head so I won’t think about this Russian _god_ in front of me. And I had stitched up Thor’s bicep on not one, but _two_ occasions yet I couldn’t seem to handle myself around this guy.

                He shrugged, “Steve and Natasha think very highly of you”. I nodded, nodding was a good response. Or maybe it wasn’t? Do I look like a deranged bobble head? I felt my face begin to heat up and desperately I tried to keep the conversation going before I sat like a tomato in front of this man.

                “Well, I do what I can.” I was trying to sound modest, but now I sounded pretentious. _Oh my god, what happened to cool?_

                “I have a beet of time, would you like to go now? I need to work on my keeks.” I tried not to make a squeak at his accent, but it was proving to be harder than I thought. _Be fucking cool oh my god._

                “Yes of course, eef—“ _Fuck_. “I mean, er, _if_ you’ll just let me send this real quick.” Well I achieved it, I was now a tomato. I spun around in the chair quickly hoping he didn’t see my furious blush and hurriedly sent it. I almost jumped when I felt his hand on top of my chair. But I didn’t because I was cool.

                “O-Okay, let’s go at it.” I said, then cringed at my word choice. I swear I heard him lightly chuckle, but when I turned around he wasn’t even smiling. We silently walked to the training room and I kept my fists clenched by my sides. _Cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool, cool._

                He opened the door for me when I arrived and I cursed at him in my head. Did he _like_ me being like this? Couldn’t he sense it? _Oh my god, what if he knows?_ I mentally slapped myself and checked to see if my sneakers were laced up correctly. Pietro followed me to the center of the mat and I turned around, my focused on one goal: _don’t fuck up_.

                “Okay, no powers, and don’t hold back. I will hurt you, and if I get any sexist crap about not wanting to hit a girl don’t ever ask me to help you with anything. Also I will punch you if you hold back.” It was the same thing I told any man that I sparred with. Being part of Shield, and then Tony’s team had taught me that even with an amazing job and amazing people there still were men who thought that since I was a woman that I couldn’t fight as well.

                That was dangerous because a) if you’re in the field and you’re fighting a woman, if you hesitate to kill her, she will not and b) if you make a dumb move due to stupid protective “instincts” you will kill us both. Natasha was a force to be reckoned with if you tried any of that crap with her, I was the nice one compared to her. And that’s only because you’d at least leave with all of your teeth, with Natasha, you couldn’t be so sure.

                Pietro’s eyebrows went up, “I promeese” he said, smirking a bit. I frowned, (which was also helping with my “chill” attitude). I stepped back and got in my fighting stance, and he did the same. We circled each other, and I analyzed his movements. Without his speed, he lacked actual technique. He lunged for me suddenly and I dodged his punch easily reaching forward and getting his back with my elbow. He arched in pain and attempted to sweep my feet out from under me. I jumped half a second late and stumbled.

                Cursing I flew around and aimed a high kick at his head. He ducked, but failed to notice me flipping around and getting him in the rib cage. He staggered to the side with a groan and I tried to kick his legs out from under him but he managed to deflect me and attempt to punch me again. I caught his arm but he quickly pulled me to him, my back to his front. Seeing the advantage, I stomped on his foot then elbowed him in the stomach then flipped around as he released me and put his hands to his stomach and kneed him in the stomach. He staggered backward and I stepped back, brushing a stray blonde hair from my eyes.

                He caught his breath and we began to circle each other again. “Self defense strategy number one” I taunted, grinning. “How could you not see it coming?”

                That sparked something in him, all I saw was a flash of silver and suddenly I was on the ground with my hands pinned above me. I scowled at Pietro’s now (very, VERY) close face and wrestled in his grip half heartedly (it felt kind of nice). “You cheated!” I whined, breathing a bit hard from our fight.

                “Don’t poke the beast”. He warned, grinning. I huffed and he released my hands, but he didn’t get up.

                I looked up at him in confusion, why wasn’t he getting up? He seemed to be weighing something over in his head, and my eyebrows furrowed. “Pietro—“

                And then his lips were on mine, his eyes were closed and his hand went to my hip as his wondrously soft lips touched mine. I gasped, too surprised to do anything in return. Instincts kicked in and I shoved him off of me, jumping to my feet.

                Neither of us spoke for a moment, both breathing heavily about five feet away from one another. “We-We can’t.” It was a struggle to say it, it was. But the last thing I needed was this, Ultron had just been defeated, Shield was in shambles, and Bruce was missing, and—

                “Lilah—“ I winced and cut him off by raising my hand. He probably just wanted a girl to do something with, and here I was lusting after him like a teenager. I was a professional, and this wasn’t the time, or place.

                “Let me know when you actually want to spar.” I said, not looking at him, and made my way towards the door. Before I could open it all the way, I felt the wind pick up my hair and the door slam close. I spun around, getting a bit angry now.

                “Open. The. Door.” I ground out, who did he think he was? Slamming the door, I had _just_ told him no!

                “Make me.” He said, and I dared a glare up at him.

                Mistake. Big mistake. His usual blue eyes were almost black with lust, and I almost felt my knees give way with the one look. His hand was still on the door, he encircled my waist with the other and pushed my back to the door and pressed his lips to mine again. I moaned and gave in, pressing myself closer to him. I couldn’t even think anymore I just knew that I just wanted _him_. He groaned as I keesed back and lifted my legs so I straddled him and kept his arm braced on the door, the other too keep me steady.

                I needed to be closer to him; I pressed my chest to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He detached his lips from mine and as I struggled to breath he moved to my neck and trailed kisses up and down it. I needed friction I needed him. I grinded my hips against his and he groaned into my neck. “Lilah, my god.” He said breathlessly.

                Hearing him say my name like that almost me come apart right there and then. He kissed me again, and suddenly whirled us around, walking us somewhere. He dropped me and my ass hit the mat abruptly. I yelped in surprise and a bit of pain and looked up at him angrily. He chuckled and basically fell on top of me, crushing his lips to mine passionately.

                I had never felt this sort of fire inside of me before, maybe because I’ve apparently never partaken in the pleasure known as angry sex. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and pulled at some of his hair and he laughed into my mouth.

“Easy tiger,” he whispered against my lips.

“I never go easy” I retorted hotly, and ground my hips against his to prove my point. He groaned, sliding his hands under me and pulling me tighter against him. There were too many layers between us, far too many. As if he had his twin’s powers instead of his own he released me too pull of his shirt. I did the same, feeling a bit self conscious about my sports bra instead of a cute one, but any modest feelings went out the window when he sucked in a breath of awe at seeing me.

I couldn’t help but kind of throw myself on him, kissing him fiercely. Our tongues battled for dominance and I knew that my fingers digging into his back might end up hurting him later. Somehow we managed to peel off the existing layers off of each other. He reached between us and I felt a finger enter my clit.

I arched into him, moaning and he pressed his face against my neck whispering dirty things that made me want to die a thousand deaths. He swiftly added a second finger, noticing how wet I already was and it was all I could do not to just fall apart at the thought that Quicksilver was fingering me. I couldn’t even moan as he started finger fucking me but pant like a dog in heat. With these feelings and his continued whisperings, urging me to come for him I fell apart in his arms, whining as my climax washed over me. I felt him start to ready himself to enter me and nipped at the top of his ear.

He slowly pushed into me, it was agonizing. “Oh my fucking god, hurry up” I said, too caught in the moment to even attempt to be polite. But who was polite during sex?

He grinned against my neck and suddenly shoved himself inside of me and I felt my toes curl in pleasure. Finally he started to thrust and I whole heartedly raised my hips to meet his speed. He kept accelerating, and competitively I tried to match his pace until he started to use his powers. I swear my eyes rolled into the back of my head and god only knows what sounds were coming out of my mouth as I reached my climax yet again. This one was so much more powerful and I felt my fingers tingle from the power of it. Seconds later Pietro swore in Russian and emptied inside of me, collapsing on top of me.

Breathless we both laid there, still caught up in the aftermath of glorious angry sex. After a couple of minutes Pietro pulled out of me and pressed a sloppy kiss to my mouth. I kissed him back, throwing my arm around him to keep him from moving away from me. This was less passionate, it was gentle and light. Finally he pulled away and kissed my nose then my temple.

“I’ve wanted you the moment I saw you”. Pietro whispered, I looked up at him in surprise.  “I didn’t actually care for sparring, but I heard Natasha and Clint talking about you, and it gave me an excuse.” I blinked at him, he-he _what_?

“Did you come here thinking you were going to get laid?” I asked, still a bit too filled with ecstasy to be angry. He shook his head,

“I was actually planning on asking you on a proper date, but just, feeling you against me eet-I could not handle it”. I reached up and kissed him again, not caring about the inappropriateness of our situation.  



End file.
